braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Criss Cross Conspiracy!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and the Atom end up fighting Bug-Eyed Bandit and gain the unexpected help of Aquaman. * Main Plot: Batwoman comes out of retirement when she sees an opportunity for revenge against the Riddler for humiliating her ten years ago during his fight with Batman and Robin in which he unmasked her. In order to get back at him, she hires the sorcerer Felix Faust to swap her body with Batman's body following his fights with Spinner and Tiger Shark. Batman brings Nightwing and Batgirl to help out. Appearing in "The Criss Cross Conspiracy!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Atom (Ryan Choi) * Aquaman Villains: * Bug-Eyed Bandit (First full appearance) Items: * White Dwarf Star * Bio Belt MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batgirl * Batman * Nightwing Villains: * Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) (First appearance) * Riddler * The Spinner * Felix Faust * Tiger Shark * Joker (mentioned only) Items: * Batarang * Bangstick * Utility Case Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis The Bug-Eyed Bandit attacks a miniaturized Batman and the Atom at the latter's laboratory, using his robot ants. Batman assures his teammate that help is on the way. Aquaman arrives but initially doesn't notice their microscopic battle, but finally spots them. The Atom explains in very basic terms that his bio-belt has been destroyed, and then flies into Aquaman's ear to explain that he needs a piece of white-dwarf star to make repairs. Bug-Eyed Bandit realizes what Aquaman is up to and pursues with his robot ants, and Batman flies after them and holds them off long enough for Aquaman to restore his fellow heroes and the Bug-Eyed Bandit to normal size and knock out the villain. Ten years ago, the Riddler raided the Wordy Awards and steals the first-place trophy in revenge for not being nominated. Batman and Robin arrive to take on the villain and his henchman, and get an unexpected assist: Katrina Moldoff, a circus acrobat and heiress who goes by the superheroic identity of Batwoman. Batman isn't happy at her presence, and has to rescue civilians endangered by her uncaring actions. He warns her that he won't reveal her identity due to crimefighter ethics, but warns that he'll shut her down if she continues to endanger innocents. Katrina thinks she's just jealous, and goes after the escaping Riddler. She brings him down outside in front of reporters, but he manages to rip off her mask, revealing her identity to the world and compromising her ability to fight crime. Batman and Robin look on, and Batman figures that it's for the best. Now, Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl take on Spinner during a bank robbery. They're unaware that Katrina is watching from her limo. She dismisses Batgirl as a novice and figures that Batman couldn't handle a real woman as a partner. As she goes home, she hears a radio broadcast about the Riddler's escape and decides it's time for payback. She goes to see sorcerer Felix Faust at his magic shop, and asks for a spell to give her revenge. He flirts with her and warns that it's dangerous, but Katrina insists that she can handle it. Batman is fighting Tiger Shark when Katrina calls him from her manor. She insists that her life is falling apart and asks him to come. After defeating the villain, Batman comes to see her and admits that he still considers her a friend despite the fact the courts outlawed her from being a superheroine. Katrina gets close to Batman and then casts a spell of transmogrification, causing their minds to switch bodies. "Batman" vows to kill the Riddler and leave Batman to take the blame, and knocks out "Katrina" and ties her up. He then takes the Batmobile and activates the auto-pilot to return to the Batcave. Nightwing and Batgirl are waiting for Batman, and soon discover that "he" is acting oddly. When he says he plans to kill the Riddler, they reluctantly cooperate and trying to find the escaped villain. "Katrina" manages to cut herself loose and reluctantly dons Katrina's old Batwoman costume. He finds a card belonging to Felix Faust and realizes that's how Katrina cast the spell. "Katrina" goes to see Faust, who figures she's as interested in him as he is in her. She tricks him into explaining what he provided, and claims it didn't work. Faust offers a replacement and insists on going along to make sure the spell is cast successfully. "Batwoman" and Faust take to the streets, but the police spot her and give chase. Nightwing and Batgirl spot a broadcast about Batwoman, and "Batman" tells them to track her down and turn her in, while "he" handles the Riddler. The police close in on "Katrina" and Faust, and Faust holds them at bay with his spells. Batgirl and Nightwing soon catch up to them. The Riddler has accessed the city's computerized bank accounts and is stealing all the funds, when "Batman" arrives and prepares to kill him, while informing him who she really is. "Katrina" explains that Katrina used black magic to swap bodies, and quickly proves himself by telling Nightwing things that only Batman would know. When "Katrina" learns that "Batman" is going after the Riddler, she realizes that there's no time to waste. The Riddler triggers an electrical trap, stunning "Batman." He then suspends "him" over a vat of acid and starts to lower him in. "Batwoman," Nightwing, Batgirl, and Faust arrive. While Nightwing and Batgirl take on the villain and his henchman, "Batwoman" tells Faust to cast the spell. Faust is stunned by a blow, but Batgirl comes to his aid and has him cast the spell. Batman frees himself while Batwoman and Nightwing team up to take down the henchmen. When the Riddler tries to escape, Batman delivers the final blow. Later, Batman tells Katrina that there's no room for revenge. When she says it's easy for him to say when he has people he can trust, Batman tells her that he'll be there for her once she's paid her debt to society. Katrina assures him that she'll be fine, and Faust admits that she was something else. Batman points out that he was "Katrina," and Faust figures that nobody's perfect. Trivia * Nightwing's favorite color was blue, he sleeps with a night light, and had a fear of monkeys. * This Episode where Batwoman inside Batman's Mind said to the Riddler Riddle Me This Riddle Me that who's afraid of the Big Black Bat it is smillar to the 1995's Flim Batman Forever. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two